


Ten s malým šaškem

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble na téma "ten s malým šaškem".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447





	Ten s malým šaškem

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, vím, že Marigold není úplně... malej :| Ale téma je téma!

Geralt z Rivie byl zaklínač známý pod mnoha jmény – Gwynnbleid neboli Bílý vlk, Řezník z Blavikenu… a poslední dobou také _ten s malým šaškem._

„No, nechtělo by se mi táhnout s sebou takovýho kašpara,“ konstatovala jedna z děveček, co sledovaly vědmáka, kterak opouští jejich vesnici do západu slunce a vleče s sebou za límec vzpouzejícího se barda.

„Vždyť je docela malej,“ konstatovala druhá zamyšleně.

Třetí, která se k nim náhle přidala, se zazubila. „Já s ním měla tu čest a zas tak malej kašpárek to není.“

Ostatní dvě se na ni úkosem zadívaly. „My ale mluvíme o tom jeho básníkovi…“


End file.
